4th Hokage-Kisaro Tori
'''Academy Kisaro''': During the academy days,Kisaro wasn't like other students.He was a trouble maker and use to never paid any attendion in the academy.But he would always pass his exams. Kisaro wasn't so much of a talker when he had to speak to out to the class or when he would pull pranks. During his finally exams at the academy he had to make a Shadow clone. In the end Kisaro passed and became a Genin of the hidden leaf village. '''Genin Kisaro:''' Once Kisaro Became a Genin.He was place in the first Squad zero and his master & Sensei was the Second Hokage,Rokku Hyuga. His team members were two unknown shinobi. Kisaro at such a young age created his own jutsu "Pyusanda". He was quite skilled at such a young age. During the Chunnin Exams. Kisaro won and was champion of the leaf the exams.He then became the youngest Chunnin of his time. '''Chunnin Kisaro:'''When Kisaro was a chunnin,He was sent on many missions of all kinds since he was so skilled.He later mastered his hawk eyes. His hawk eyes was the most strongest in the Tori clan.Maybe even more stronger then his grandfather.Kisaro then was sent on a mission. and didn't know it was a distraction to get him away from his Sensei.Once He noticed his sensei rokku (kio's father) died in a battle. Later Kisaro felt alone again since his sensei died and his grandfather.Kisaro later met the love of his life,and she told him to not give up on himself. Kisaro was thrilled to know he wasn't alone so he trained and contiune to create jutsus of his own. Then he kisaro later became a Jounin from completing the requirements of missions. '''Jounin Kisaro: '''Times was easy for Kisaro, during these times.He would sometimes teach at the academy or go on simple B-A rank missions. Later The Third Hokage,Amiki Uchiha assigned Kisaro to a squad of three special ninja Ameyuri Akuma-Raion,Kozako Tamine, And Kio Hyuga.The three of them became the new Squad Zero and did many missions together. During there ups and downs they manage to all work as a team.This team time as a squad wasn't going to last long. When word went out about the third hokages death. Kisaro Tori then Became the New hokage of the Leaf. '''4th Hokage Kisaro Tori:''' After The great war. Kisaro manged to make an alliance with the land of iron due to helping them in there battle.Kisaro never really had time to see his former students unless he sent them on a mission or if he had no paper work.Kisaro was a great leader he would always think of his grandfather and Rokku. To wonder if they would be proud of him being hokage.Later when Kisaro found out Ameyuri Left the village to try to control his demon.He put his paper work aside and made his way to find his student.Once he found Ameyuri in the hidden rain village. Kisaro fought him along side his cousin Arashi and defeat him. Ameyuri was slowly dying. Kisaro couldn't watch his student die completely. So Arashi used a Forbidden jutsu on Ameyuri and Kisaro. Kisaro gave his soul to save Ameyuri...But it wasn't The normal Ameyuri it was him reborn into a new body which looked like his cousin Ziku Hyuga. In the process of this Jutsu Kisaro died saving his student. Personailty/Apearence Mission Record/Jutsus